1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention relates to improvements to fibre optic connectors which are meant for end-to-end abutting connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from European patent 0347118 to provide a fibre connector for end-to-end abutment with another like fibre connector, where a fibre cable can be positioned in the connector for termination thereof. While the design of the above mentioned subject European patent is an excellent termination for field installable fibre connectors, some of the drawbacks of the above mentioned connector are addressed by this application.
First, as the anticipated pig-tail fibre at the front of the fibre connector is plastic, and the front end face of the plastic fibre is ground smooth, the plastic fibre can be scratched if not handled appropriately. Secondly, while the fibre of the above mentioned European patent is held in place by a clip grippingly engaging the outer insulation of the fibre cable, it is sometimes necessary to have a positive force of the fibre into the index-matching gel. Finally, it is necessary to provide some means of aligning the two fibre connectors of the above mentioned European patent as well as to lock them together, which is also addressed by the present invention.